


Happy Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa and Dane decide to switch up their morning routine.
Relationships: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Kudos: 2





	Happy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Danesssa lmao NO NO WAIT VANE LMAOOOOO

Vanessa slowly opened her eyes as sunlight spilled into the room and onto her face. She was cuddled up next to Dane, her head was on his chest, arms wrapped around him, legs entangled with his. Vanessa carefully untangled herself and got up, quietly walking to the bathroom. She took a shower and brushed her teeth and when she went back to their bedroom, Dane was sitting up, scrolling through his phone.

"Good morning, babygirl," He said with a kind smile.

"Morning, sleepy head." Vanessa was clothed in only a towel and Dane looked her up and down.

"Wait til I get back before you get changed okay?" Vanessa nodded.

"Sure thing Mr. bossy pants." Dane rolled his eyes and kissed Vanessa's cheek before going to the bathroom. Vanessa took off her towel and wrapped it around her head to dry her hair, and she grabbed her phone.

Aqua: 'gm girl!'

Blair: 'heyyy!'

Brianna: 'hi, what's up? :)' Vanessa smiled at all the nice texts she got and she replied to all of them. She couldn't get too into the conversations though because Dane appeared fully naked.

"Well hello there," Vanessa giggled as Dane walked over to her. He laid her down on her back and got on top of her, and Vanessa's heart fluttered when Dane leaned down to kiss her. It was soft and gently, just the way Vanessa liked it. Sure, she liked when Dane got rough but she much preferred when he was very gentle. Dane moved down and licked and kissed Vanessa's dark brown nipples, making her softly moan at the contact. He ran his finger up and down Vanessa's folds and she was already dripping wet, so he slid two in and pumped them in and out slowly. Vanessa breathily moaned and arched her back, loving his touch.

"Want me to fuck you, sweetheart?" Vanessa breathlessly nodded.

"Y-yes please," Vanessa got out and Dane pulled his fingers out. He spit in his hand and stroked himself until he was fully hard and slowly slid into his girlfriend's tight, swollen pussy. They moaned at the same time when Dane bottomed out and Vanesa wrapped her arms around Dane's shoulders. He kept a slow pace, lazily fucking Vanessa at the leisurely speed. Slick sounds were filling the room, as was the musky scent of sex.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come," Vanessa moaned, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. Dane felt his release nearing so he reached down and gently rubbed Vanessa's throbbing clit. He only had to play with it for a little while before Vanessa's toes were curling and her legs were twitching, and when he felt Vanessa clench around him, Dane came too. He came in ropes inside of Vanessa, intensifying her pleasure as she loved getting cream pied. Dane pulled out after a while and cum gushed out of Vanessa's pussy, making a mess all over the sheets.

"Oops," Dane said and Vanessa giggled. He wiped it up with a tissue, vowing to wash the sheets later but all he wanted right now was to be close to his lover. Dane lied down next to Vanessa and Vanessa immediately curled up next to Dane, clinging to his arm and nuzzling into his shoulder. She kissed it before looking up at him and smiled.

"You're awesome." Dane softly chuckled and stroked Vanessa's damp hair.

"You are too. I love you, baby." Vanessa closed her eyes and smiled, scooting closer to Dane. 

"I love you, too."


End file.
